Dance Central meets FanFiction
by DC2True
Summary: Watch what happens when each dancer sees and reads every single story they are in, and read the email they send to you guys. You choose the next one. R/R Bodie is up.
1. Emilia

**Hey I was looking through my computer and found this and decided to upload it. Just a little fun when the dance crews looked up and read the stories we put up there, hehehehe. Very fun short little story I made to let people read for entertainment, hope you enjoy and choose the next character. (Not glitch next okay I need a break from him)**

Emilia

I was searching the web for the Dance Central battles but instead I found something that caught my eye, it said `Dance Central Archive` It was FanFiction. I wasn`t never a big fan of it but I was totally bored so I checked it out, I changed everything and put my name on it and I even put all rating. I`m 19 so it would be okay for me to look at the things that are immature, I clicked all the things and there were a bunch of stories with my name. So I read them and now I going to go and email them about this.

Dear FanFiction fans,

My name is Emilia and I just read through every single story that had me in it, and I have to say I`M NOT LESBIAN! Why would I want to screw around with Miss Aubrey?! Eww! Then even Bodie he`s like my brother why would you think so dirty for? Don`t get me started with Angel I mean we don`t even look alike at all and you make us related to each other?! Then I read one with freaking me and Glitch, who do I look like a pedophile?! Mo is cute but like I said he is more of a little brother than anything, he did help me get through the rough spots of life but that doesn`t mean we date. I can`t date Oblio either I mean he is too distance for me, he would be gone in about 2 seconds once you blink. Look I understand that this is a website for you guys to go an create your own little thing and makes us do every little sick thing you want us to do, but calm it down on me I know I`m famous but it`s getting kind of freaky. Just a little hint.

Now let`s say that you don`t want to listen alright then be careful when you sleep, you may see me tonight. Oh and not in your sleep either.

Sincerely,

Emilia

**What`s up it`s done for Emilia and she is not happy and Im not saying this too tick anybody off, just to let people relate to this hehe. Choose the next character to find this and like I said no Glitch for now only because I gettin tired of typing his name. R/R Bye!**


	2. Mo

**Hey guys I`m back with more DC meets fanfiction. This is suppose to be a quick and simple little thing, it`s nto suppose to be long just what they were doing how they saw fanfiction. Reading it and emailing the fans. Nothing big, the only reason I didn`t post it sooner cuz everyone had different ideas and I just got a new review saying mo so mo was twice. Oh and at the end to all this I will have a response to the reviews. I do not own Dance Central, Fanfiction, or Harmonix.**

Mo

I was just bouncing around dancing to dubstep while re-working my routine, to only notice my friend racing out of the house again. I slowly paused my music and walked to the room, he left his laptop open. Again. I rolled my eyes and to see that he was one this so called website called Fanfiction. I cocked my head to the side as I scrolled through it, to my very brown hazel eyes did I see Dance Central on there. More to see my name was part of the character list, I was free so I read all of the stories and I was furious. Though I was very confused as well, I didn`t know what to expect from this. What really disturbed me though was this thing called yaoi. Glitch would always say yaoi and stuff but never explained what it was, though from my conclusion I got the meaning. Gay couple. I figured it out from all the pairings but also the fact that none of this was real. People would create this and upload this. For entertainment.

Dear FanFiction fans,

My name is Mo and I just read all of these stories on this website and to be honest I respect your creativity. Thanks to you guys I finally learned what yaoi was, and to tell you the truth I have nothing against it. Well nothing against gays that is. Though from what I can tell you guys love putting me with your own characters, and they sound good looking and all. Though I`m not looking for a relationship. Some stories say that me and Taye are going out, or family. Maybe even rivals. Honestly out of every crew I`m the closet to Flash4wrd and Riptide. Don`t think anything weird but I was always there for Taye and Emilia so that`s why we are so tight. Oh and back off that whole Emilia X Mo thing, it`s kind of gross. I`m straight you guys like fully and so is everybody else. Oh and for you guys information my full name is Mossez Alexander Smith. I just go by Mo and yes the Z is suppose to be there, oh and just because some of the things I say are improper does not mean everything I say is improper. Now like I said I respect you guys creativity and I wouldn`t mind reading more just lighten up on the OC and the whole yaoi thing. I`m not saying stop just lighten up on it. Oh and more regular stories please and thank you.

Sincerely,

Mo

**How did you guys like it was it good hearing Mo`s full name hehe. Just a little thing I have to do. Alright so Mo and Emilia are done. Who is next still lay off Glitch a little more. HeHe oh and chapter one votes won`t count for the next chapter only chapter 2 votes will work. Bye ya`ll I might be updating my stories today.**


	3. Miss Aubrey

**Hey, whats up. This next one didn`t really win it`s just very popular. Though I`m warning you this may be tha meanest one I`m doing, so if you disagree oh well. I`m pretty sure that it`s true she may say this. Enjoy. Oh I don`t own Dance Central or Harmonix**

Miss Aubrey

I was totally getting a tan today on my new delightful boat, during that moment I was getting on my personal blogs that was all about me. The power to make people love was very high and mighty, anybody could wish they were me. My pink laptop was sitting on top of my perfect silky legs, the deeper I got into the blog the more I got…mad. They weren`t talking about me anymore, something about this website where you make stories whatever the heck that means. I ripped off my sunglasses and pulled the umbrella over my head more for shade, people were talking about this website a lot and I wanted to find out about this. The more I scrolled through it the more furious I gotten, none of them were about me. That`s when something caught my mind, it said Dance Central Archive. I clicked on it to find a whole page full of stories, I checked my time and realize that I`m not busy today I could actually read all these. When I finished I gasped and growled, I mean they got the wrong side of me.

Dear FanFiction fans,

My name is Miss Aubrey, and I am very furious with you guys the stories don`t even match me. I mean I`m straight I will not go for the likes of Emilia, and Angel is so out of my lead. Don`t you ever think that me and Bodie could get pass with each other in life, you`re going to make me vomit. Actually let me ask you a question, do you little freaks even have a life? Probably not! You guys are possible 24 years old fan girls who have nothing better to do than just sit there and make little stupid stories about us! I can even tell that you guys are so un creative, a lot of the stories you guys write are the same thing. If you are going to make a story at least make it good! I can see why less and less people are reading these things, these stories are very crappy. The same OC that never leaves and always falls in love with the same person everyone wants to get married to.

I don`t even like Glitch at all but I feel sympathy for him, only because he`s always in the story I mean add somebody else. So for you freaks go and get a life, stop putting yourself in your little fake fantasy and do something right in your life like I don`t know get a job! Before anything else somebody is going to say I do have a job and I will say I just proved my point. Now stop with the ugly stories, oh and I`m not even nice I don`t help the poor and needy. I will always treat people like creatures nobody wants in this world. Now leave you things!

Sincerely,

Miss Aubrey

**I told you guys she`s mean, she does not care who you are she will tell you off. R/R Now the next one you know the drill with the hold off Glitch thing even though some of you guys are dieing to hear that one. You may not want to see tha reaction yet. Alright see ya!**


	4. Lilt

**Hey long time no type. I haven`t been in the zone for typing but maybe if you guys review quickly I could possibke get the next person up. This next person everybody has been asking for this girl so here you guys go. I don`t own Dance Central.**

Lil`t

I was finishing my dance was my older sister, and the crowd roared with happiness. I marched over to my water bottle and towel to cool me down, but I only got little murmurs coming from people. They were talking about some online website thing where people make stories about shows or something. It didn`t seem like my thing really, though it made me curious on what`s on there. My curiosity got me to go and ask the girls about this so called website, I wanted to check it out but I can`t read because it goes to rated m. Taye would kill me if she found out about me reading those kind of things. If she found out about it. Taye was just talking to her friends, so I snuck out my Iphone and searched the website. I kept looking for things until I found one for Dance Central, and I found all the stories with me in it.

Dear FanFiction fans,

My name is Lil`t from Dance Central, and I have just finish reading through the stories and I`m kind of disappointed. Only because I`m barely even part of the huge stories, and then you guys find me ghetto. Yeah the way I talk makes it sound like it but come on really? Then if I am part of a story then it`s either with Glitch or I`m just a minor character. You guys need to show love for the characters who don`t really get shown a lot. It hurt my feelings knowing I`m not favorite a lot by fans of Dance Central, maybe you guys could make less stories about all the older people and more about me. I feel like you don't write about me a lot just because I`m the youngest in the group, I can keep up with them just fine. Then there is the stories with me either being a b word or I`m being in the person who doesn`t care. Oh and by the way my name is Tania, just get the facts straight. It`s like you don`t care what I do anymore. I`m just asking please make me in more stories, oh Taye is here I have to go. P.S Calm down on the Taye x Mo stuff.

Sincerely,

Lil`t

**There you go! Choose the next person and I don`t care which one now so go for it and ask. Though I think I know the next person. Alright now bye bye.**


	5. Taye

**Yay! Okay so two of the votes were tied so decided to make two of them together and this is one of them, hopefully you`ll like this and give me ideas on who to do next. Alright I don`t own Dance Central, Harmonix, or any of the charcters. Do not steal ideas.**

Taye

I was just chilling at the house watching T.V, while T was at school learning and what not. Personally I needed some excitement to watch, because this show is not interesting at all. I groaned as I flipped through channels, then finally it hit me. T was never allowed to bring her phone to school, so I`ll just go through her messages and see what she talks about. As I made my way to her room I noticed that her laptop was still on, I rolled my eyes and I wiggled her mouse. Then up comes this website called FanFiction, and it was on Dance Central I quickly looked through every single story. I soon became very confused, angry, sad, and creped out.

Dear FanFiction Fans,

My name is Taye and all I have to say is back off. I`m very frighten on what I just read, I mean the couples for example. I would never touch Mo like that ever in my life, that would be plain weird. The way you guys describe me, you would think that I talk ghetto but really I have to speak proper. Just think about it I`m an example for my little sister, and don`t get me started with the whole Angel thing. He is a player only trying to get the ladies, and I do not know if he is clean at all. Yeah he is very nice and he would never punch Mo those two are like brothers, and he respects every person here. Bodie is too nice and it feels like he has no anger problems, which is nice to know if he is human. Also you guys seem to make me look like I`m the mean one in the group, like I don`t let anybody say or do anything near me. Some stories I am very nice and helping, but really I look pretty mean. Though I`m not really part of it, which I don't really mind, it feels weird. Though I`m going to kill T when she comes home because I did read that rated M story with her and Glitch. I know it's not real but still she read it. Just do me a favor keep doing you and what you do best, I respect this a lot.

Sincerely,

Taye

**Awesome! Now go check the next chapter because I uploaded two one after the other. Oh you can totally choose any Dance Central character. It can be from 1,2, and 3. I really have no problem with it. Alright bye bye!**


	6. Glitch

**Okay! Here is the most requestecd! Ugh! You guys were killing me on that, but you can`t really read this unless you read the one with Taye. Some people choose to click the arrow and not even keep track of chapters,but I uploaded twp today so two in one! Alright I don`t own Dance Central, Harmonix, or any of the charcters at all!**

Glitch

I was scrolling through my laptop again, just reading FanFictions as I usually did. I was more into the Anime stuff, but one of my friends told me that I was somewhere in FanFiction. I didn`t really trust what he was saying, I never did now that I think about it. Though everything became so dull and boring, so I looked for something else that might have caught my mind. Well I did it was a Dance Central one, I eagerly clicked and changed all my settings. I loved reading all of the ratings, and my smile slowly turned into a deep frown. Like it was just this "Really?" look, I was so…so… bleh about it.

Dear FanFictions Fans,

My name is Glitch, and well…from the looks of it I`m pretty popular on here. I`m major on this website, and I realize that you guys love pairing me with OC. It`s not that I have a problem with it or anything, because I know it`s not going to happen. Not to be rude, but the way you guys describe the girls don`t really peek my interest. Yeah I wear a lot of neon clothing and stuff, but really my everyday is not neon. Really that`s too much for me to handle, and then my parents are not mad at me for even dancing. They told me I could do it as long as I did my studies, and why would you assume that Emilia or Dare were my sisters? It`s just a question really. Also I know all about yaoi, and I`m not gay at all. That being said I do read them because they are interesting, and I barely see it now and it makes me sad….just a little. I`m a true FanFiction Fan, so I know my expectation of a good story. The OC pairings with me are majority of the list, and the rest are the ones that peek it. Like there might be an OC but it`s not a pairing, or the yaoi or maybe even the fact it`s just with the characters. Also you guys dream about me being with you guys but that won`t happen, we are in too different worlds. Be honest.

Now some of you guys may think I`m being mean, but really be in reality. I`m not trying to be mean and I don`t like to be mean, it`s just how I feel. Then I heard some of my friends sent the same mail saying what they need to say, so I can say what I have to say. Oh and guys I`m not wanting to be in a relationship, and my name is Shang not anything else. Keep writing take my advice and I may read it, who knows I want to read that Mortal Kombat one. Well bye.

Sincerely,

Glitch

**Alright so can you guys choose a different person besides Glitch. I will do any Dance Central Character it can be from 1, 2, 3. I have no problem with doing that so yay! One comment did ask me if a Dance Central 1 was okay and I decided that yes it would. Alright so Emilia, Mo, Miss Aubrey, Lil`t, Taye, and Glitch are done. Alright bye bye.**


	7. Bodie

**Hey, guys! I know I haven`t typed in a long time but I was kind of busy. Before I go on, just to tell Phoenyxwarrior I did not mean to be sterotypical at all. I just type right when I see alot of one person, and Mo so called real name isn`t very sterotypical it`s just very common. Also guys I really don`t need ya`ll to correct me about their names, it`s a game that made that their names. So you would assume what the real name would be, so ya`ll could drop it please. I honestly don`t care about the comments that agree with it, or what they thought. But don`t flat out say it`s wrong or it`s whatever. Now I don`t own Dance Central or Harmonix nor the characters. Enjoy.**

Bodie

My sweat slightly rolled off of my chest as I finished playing a game of hoops, the sun was setting and the evening looked so beautiful. I wiped my forehead and drank some cool clear water, the cold liquid slid down my throat happily and a smile grew. I slowly opened my blue eyes and stared at the sun, my pearly white teeth shined against the light. Suddenly a message appeared on my phone, I looked at it and my friend had send me something about FanFiction. I gave it a questioning look and decided to go for it, so I sat on the bench and started to go through the website on my Iphone. To only find a Dance Central one, I had to look.

Dear FanFiction Fans,

My name is Bodie, and all I have to say is wow. I would never expect you guys to see me as hardcore, but not as a goody two shoes either. Most of the time I was very confused but I learned almost all of the key words. So from that being said I am not gay, and have nothing against gay people. Though why would you make me date Glitch? He is how many years younger than me, I`m not that dumb to go and date a underage. Not that I would date Glitch. Also Emilia is not the dating type, and I have no interest in her at all. Neither do I have anything for Taye, Angel, Mo, or anybody else in Dance Central. Now I never said anything on the fact that I would never read them, it`s just a little uncomfortable to read those. Especially the rated M ones, you make it so detailed…. All I have to say is that some of you guys have twisted minds. I really have nothing else to say, only because I pop up a lot that`s why. Well keep being you and never give up, but again I`m not cruel or even that dumb. Make me seem as if I`m gullible. Well, thank you.

Sincerely,

Bodie

**Alright, that`s number 7. Bodie never really has anything bad to say, which I`m grateful. So please R/R tell me who you want! It can be from any one of the games. See ya later!**


End file.
